The present invention is directed to the field of safety headgear used to protect persons engaged in construction and related activities. In particular, the headgear is used to prevent head injuries due to impact from a fixed or moving hard object.
There are many available designs for safety helmets and other types of devices generally referred to as “hard hats”. The existing safety helmets and hard hats suffer from various defects that make the helmets difficult for a user to wear comfortably. The first defect relates to the fact that existing safety helmet designs are difficult for a user to maintain on the head especially during activities when the user needs to bend down as gravity tends to pull the helmet off of the person's head. The only solution to this problem is to fit the existing helmet very tightly around the user's head which can create discomfort during long work shifts. In addition to the aforementioned problem, the existing designs are generally uncomfortable
The primary object of the present invention is to cure these and other defects in the existing safety helmet designs. The present invention is designed for use in conjunction with a soft baseball type cap with a brim extending from the front thereof. As many of the typical users of safety helmets tend to also wear baseball type caps on a regular basis, it is contemplated that the present invention will be useful to a large number of potential users. As described and claimed below, the present invention is directed to a hard safety helmet that is adapted to receive the brim of a baseball cap so that the helmet can be comfortably and snugly received on the user's head.